Silver Heart, Silver Wings, My Captain She Has All Of These Things
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Alette Caspersen is the only female in her section of the Norwegian Corps. The dragons love her and the captains hate her, Especially Arthur Jones, captain of the Bondevika Linnhe...
1. Chapter 1

The egg hatched, as the young girl held her breath, heart beating. It was exhilarating to watch this happen. She was the only woman in the small section of this fighting force, and they'd received this egg a few days ago.

A dragon unfurled like a golden flower from the egg, seeing her and blinking. It came closer to her and then saw a man step in front of her.

Of course it chose him; she reflected upon this a few days later, sharp thorns of resentment jabbing still. A smaller dragon called her over, an excited note in its voice.

"Are you not a captain?" asked the Bondevika, eyes bright with relief. She laughed a little at the statement.

"Not if you don't want me to be, sweetie." She reached over and petted the little dragon. His name was Linnhe, and his captain was an Englishman who had joined their Norwegian force five years ago. She checked for said captain, but didn't see him, before hugging the little dragon outright.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing to my dragon?" growled a voice. Whirling around she let go of Linnhe and took up a defensive stance. This man was always, always opposing her, and he hated her for the way his dragon showed her affection. She was only a cadet, of course, but longed for a dragon of her own like every officer did. She was on the crew of a large dragon, Craetaegus, and adored it, but was too close to the dragons for many people to like her. This Englishman spoke Norwegian with a strange, harsh accent that turned many people against him, but she had given him a few chances, being friendly, before he threw it back in her face, saying she was too close to his dragon and she had to stay away. He treated his dragon like a hound that must be called to heel.

How she hated Arthur Jones! Everything about his manner was arrogant, and she never felt she must bow and scrape to him as the others did, and made it clear she hated him once he had ordered her away from Linnhe. And what a fine dragon Linnhe was; her heart ached at the treatment he got from his captain, who he adored to the point of unthinking devotion.


	2. Chapter 2

When the letters came each week on different dragons (a Winchester this week) everyone rushed to hear from their family and friends. Jones had a letter this week from his daughter Helen, and was reading it aloud as quietly as he could. Alette had received one from her father, and it contained news from home.

_My Darling,_

_Your sister has written to us that you sounded slightly out of sorts when she wrote to you last month. Be happy! Your brother says Cheer Up so do._

_The cat has had kittens, so in your absence we named one Alette. While you do not have a dragon you now have a cat so try to be slightly happier. Edme, your friend, has gotten engaged, so you may have a letter from her soon. We do not forget family, remember?_

_Yours,_

_Father._

It was hastily scribbled and smelt of the home she had left behind, while a wistful smile crept onto her face. Surely, she had not been forgotten, thanks to her sister Carina, and her brother had obviously thought of her. It was very nice to be thought of, she reflected.

Edme being engaged was a good piece of news. She did worry for her friend, who was a little absent minded, so it was good that someone would soon be taking care of her, as in her opinion that was what Edme needed. Briefly her hand went to the pendant around her neck, as she had a habit of wishing upon it. This time her fingers merely fluttered over the silver as she stared down at the letter before she stood up to go write back.

Unknown to her, Arthur had been watching with a frown as she had stared into the middle distance after reading the letter. He itched to know what was written upon it, but did not want to ask Alette. She might be sarcastic towards him, or refuse to tell him out of spite. As for the way Linnhe liked to hear her voice, that was out of order and he frankly refused to lower himself to asking about her personal life. She would most likely take offence.

He turned his attention back to Helen's letter, feeling his heart ache. He missed Helen, even if he did not miss her mother very much, and hearing her sounding so happy and go on and on about dances and such filled him with a bittersweet sort of pride. She really did seem to be having a lovely time.

But she had written that she had danced with a dashing young gentleman, which made him frown a little. He knew that he really should be happy, as Helen could provide him potentially with a son who could take on Linnhe after him, but he felt slight indignation at the way she gushed about the young man in question.


	3. Chapter 3

**No reviews so far, which I would dearly love, but I will keep writing this. If you have any feedback just review!**

Alette was in her quarters writing a letter to her brother when she heard someone knocking at the door. She walked over, quite puzzled, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Cadet, might I ask you to help me wash Linnhe? He's complaining that he is all dusty from the fields."

Her jaw very nearly dropped. Arthur Jones was standing here, asking _her _to help clean _his _dragon? This smacked a bit too much of a peace offering…

But she knew damn well that if she refused, he'd say to Linnhe that his beloved Caspersen had turned down the offer of helping, and then Linnhe would be upset. And although Jones' smile didn't quite reach his eyes, she nodded, with a muttered "thank you".

She followed him out to the pen where Linnhe and six or so buckets of soapy water were waiting for her. Jones bowed to his dragon before going up to him and running his hand over the dragon's neck.

"See, here is Caspersen to help you, dearest," he said softly, and Alette smiled at the Bondevika. Linnhe leant his muzzle against Jones' shoulder, and Alette picked up a rag, gently scrubbing the dragon's hide while he talked excitedly to his captain. She thought of her home, with its cosy fire, and the low murmur of her parents talking as she watched the embers, a child of nine again. Remembering the past was a favourite pastime and she could do a task without concentrating if she did that. However, for Linnhe, she pulled herself out of her memory and paid careful attention to the shimmering scales. Bondevikas preferred to be immaculate rather than just clean, and she preferred all the dragons to be as happy as she could make them. They were such magnificent creatures. Paying particular attention to a scale she heard Jones telling Linnhe about some English poet or other. She knew some English authors, but didn't pay much attention to Jones' cultural lesson out of a complete lack of interest. After all, she herself was a fledgling poet, so she couldn't see them as anything other than equals or superiors. Not great men who were immortal, as Jones was insisting to his dragon they were.

She heard him say something else under his breath. He probably didn't want her to hear. As the only female, she was an asset but her personality excluded her from most things, as she was aware, so she didn't mind. Plus, it was Captain Jones, who she didn't much listen to unless it benefitted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Linnhe was an amazing dragon to watch, Alette reflected. His shimmering silver and green scales caught the light fantastically as he swam through the waters of the lake near the covert. However, she had to head back before Jones caught her. After she had washed Linnhe he had dismissed her. She was just a cadet, but the resent burned a little brighter than before and she had left abruptly.

Looking back regretfully at the middleweight currently enjoying the cool waters of the lake, she started to move back through the trees to the clearing that held the barracks. Stones were piled up the sides of the wooden buildings to prevent storm damage, and trees clustered thickly around the edges of the clearing.

Another cadet called her over. Matthias wasn't really someone she knew well, but she walked over anyway.

"Hey, where have you been? Captain Eklund has been looking for you for about an hour." His grin widened. Captain Eklund would lecture her about wandering off when he caught her, and Alette turned her head.

"So? You should have offered to do it instead." She watched Matthias' face with a small degree of amusement as he realised that she was right. His round and rosy face paled until it went an interesting shade of yellow.

"He'll kill me! Then he'll kill you! Or wait, is it the other way around?"

Alette grinned like a demon. As long as Matthias was stood there trying to figure out what he meant, he would be caught before her. She started to run towards the trees, seeing an unfortunately familiar figure heading towards Matthias. Shinning up a tree at the edge of the large clearing, she caught her breath and watched as Matthias jumped a mile in surprise. She could hear Eklund shouting from up here.

Suddenly claws wrapped around her middle and wings the colour of fire spread out from their leafy hiding place. Eklund grinned and turned.

"You forget both I and my dragon know you very well, Caspersen! Trying to hide doesn't get you any bonus points."

She turned to Brannblomst, the heavy weight dragon glaring at her with sapphire eyes and spread her hands in a show of innocence. This was one dragon who did not adore her, and would do whatever his captain ordered. He turned to Eklund, who motioned towards the lake.

"Drop her near the shallows. She swims well enough." Alette refused to scream, but felt herself trembling. Eklund raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you don't apologise I will have to go through with it."

Brannblomst flew over the clearing, swooping to drop her. She kept her mouth shut, and suddenly the water was all around her, cold and stealing the oxygen from her lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to paul (guest) for reviewing! I'll try to make the chapters longer, don't worry, and I am glad you like it.**

"Damn…" Eklund saw her sink for a little, and worry flashed slightly in his mind before she surfaced with a splutter. Wading out she stomped off, gritting her teeth. Damn that stupid captain! She shivered from the cold that suddenly attacked her skin, and reached the barracks just in time to collide with the door as it opened to reveal someone she knew all too well.

Jones was carrying a book, probably one to read to Linnhe, and he looked amazed at her appearance.

"Caspersen, you're soaked!" he stated in a tone that carried shock. She felt like exploding, but reminded herself of his status and simply nodded. Of course she was soaked! She had water dripping into her boots and off the end of her nose. A sudden eye roll caught her attention.

"I bet you were swimming in the lake again, weren't you?"

She snapped. "No, I was dropped there, actually, and I do not care to repeat the experience! It was very cold, did you know that? I should like to…to get back…" Tears started to run down her face and she shoved past him trying not to care about the fact that _Jones _of all people had seen her crying. Footsteps hurried after her and she slammed the door to her quarters shut rather decisively before pushing the heavy chest containing her belongings in front of it for good measure.

She hadn't cried all the times that she hadn't become a captain, all the times that beautiful draconic eyes had passed over her to someone else, but now everything had just become too much for her to deal. The only girl here, and here because her grandfather had been part of another cohort. She had been told from when she was small all about dragons, and had an uncanny attachment to the beasts, but no hatchling would choose her, and the others hated her. Even Matthias, probably. She sank her head into her hands and sobbed openly, hearing the door rattle.

…

Jones gave up, storming out and bumping into Eklund.

"Where's Caspersen?" asked the other, and Jones blinked.

"Barricaded in her room. What did you do?" Jones asked him. A horrible thought struck him. "Were you the one who dropped her in the lake?" Eklund refused to meet his eyes, and Jones felt a rising anger. He had noticed hostility towards Caspersen, but this was above and beyond…even if Caspersen was a good swimmer, there had been a good chance that her head could have struck the rocks or something like that if the dragon had dropped her without precision. Looking over Eklund's shoulder, he caught sight of Matthias, who was anxiously looking over Jones' shoulder in return. He wondered idly if the boy was looking for Caspersen, but brushed the thought away.

"There is no bullying in this cohort…" He was cut off by a scornful laugh, and Eklund raised his eyebrows through the mocking laughter.

"Jones, it is well known that you hate her more than any of us."

The man's eyes widened. They thought he hated her? True, he didn't exactly find her easy to get along with, but she was the same age as his daughter, and he tried not to show his annoyance with her openly. Had that failed… did she think that he hated her?

Matthias ran past both of them suddenly, speeding towards the room Jones had been standing outside of just a few minutes ago, panic written across his face. Jones turned to Eklund.

"Never do that again. She does not deserve it, and you know that it's reportable."

Eklund spat on the ground and turned away, while Jones walked towards Matthias, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder when he reached him.

"I tried to get her to open the door. I don't think she will open it."

Matthias' shoulders slumped, his eyes growing slightly moist around the edges. Maybe it was hopeless, but he wanted to be friends with her, truly he did, and he couldn't help feeling to blame when she was dropped in the lake.


End file.
